Skinners Daughter
by XPhile1998
Summary: Skinner calls on his favorite agents to keep an eye on his daughter for the week. Mulder and Scully try to control an rambunctious teenager in Florida. Will they all get along? Find out!


**Just a Small Favor**

Scully had just got into the office when the phone rang.

"Scully," she said, cradling the receiver between her shoulder and her  
ear. She was greeted by the sound of Assistant Director Skinner's voice. Oh God, what now?

"Agent Scully. This is A.D. Skinner. I need to see you and Agent  
Mulder in my office immediately."

Scully sighed and said "Yes, sir."

Now what had Mulder done this time? She replaced the receiver, stood up, and turned around to see Mulder launching paper balls into the trash can.

"That was Skinner. He wants to see us in his office immediately."

"Well, what does Mr. Clean want this time?" He started to follow her  
out of the office

"I was hoping you could tell me, Agent Mulder." Scully questioned him.

Mulder gave her his puppy look he knew she couldn't resist. "I haven't done anything,Scully. I swear I didn't."

Scully shot him an unamused look and walked out of the office followed by Mulder.

Walter Skinner sat behind his desk, waiting impatiently. He couldn't  
believe what he was about to ask them what to do, but he had no choice. His wife would probably kill him when she found out. He almost smiled, thinking about his beautiful, wife's expression when she heard about this.

Skinner snapped out of his thoughts as Mulder and Scully entered his office. Mulder looked completely uninterested, staring at his feet as if they were the only interesting thing in the room.

Scully, he noticed, was, well, looking like she was about to scream at Mulder to put it mildly. Damn, he hated to do this to his best agents. They were already pissed at him for sending them out to this convention in Florida, but he couldn't think of another way.

"Agents," he greeted them.

"Sir," Scully replied, meeting his stare. "Whatever Mulder has done this time he would like to apologize, right, Mulder?"

Mulder shot her a look that would have scared the hell out of any other agent, but Scully wouldn't be intimidated.

"Actually, Agent Scully, Mulder is not in trouble." Skinner had to  
hide a grin.

Mulder shot Scully a smug look. She ground her teeth and clenched her fists to keep from slapping him across the head.

"Well this is actually a personal matter actually. Agent Scully." Skinner  
hesitated. "Please, sit down."

Mulder looked suspicious. Scully shot him a questioning look.

"I need a favor from you two."

Scully lifted an eyebrow. "A favor?"

"Yes. My wife is in California and I can't get out of a meeting in  
New York and you two are already going to be in Florida"

He waited paused briefly and then he continued.

"My daughter got out of school today. She goes to a boarding school in Tampa. The dorms are closing, but she needs to stay for the awards banquet and graduation. Sharon and I can't go out there to stay with her...and I was wondering, since you have to be there, if you would just keep an eye on her this week."

Mulder gave him an skeptical look. Babysitting for the boss was defiantly not in his job description. He must have managed to piss him off big this time. Besides, how could Skinner actually have a kid? He'd certainly never laid eyes on her or even a picture of her. Mulder scanned his office to see if he just missed it.

Scully was as shocked as Mulder. Skinner had a daughter? Why didn't she know until now.

"Sir, I don't know that this is such a good idea, I mean, well, we have  
all those meetings to go to." Scully said.

Skinner had been prepared for this. "If I can get you out of those  
meetings, will you do this for me? I can arrange for you two to go to Tampa as planned, but not actually attend the convention."

"Exactly what would this...um...assignment entail?" Mulder asked.

"Listen, I don't know who else I can trust with her and I know better than to try to make her come home and miss the graduation. She would make my life hell for the rest of the summer and quite possible my life. You don't even have to attend the awards ceremony or graduation. Just, you know, make sure she stays at the hotel at night. Doesn't go to any wild parties, or off with any strange guys, that sort of thing."

Scully was starting to like this assignment.

"Why doesn't she just stay with one of her classmates and her parents?"

"Oh, she tried to pull that already, last spring, she said she  
was going on a supervised class trip to the Bahamas. We completely bought it. She went, but it sure as hell wasn't supervised or a class trip."

Mulder almost laughed. The idea of a kid being the cause of Skinner's  
baldness was just too funny for Mulder to handle.

Skinner scowled at Mulder. "So, will you do this or not? Consider  
it an all expenses paid vacation plus a small bonus."

Scully and Mulder did some silent communicating between each other

"All right," Scully said slowly. "So, what's your daughter's name?

"Brittany Nicole Skinner." Skinner told them.

Skinner gave a sigh of relief. If only these two knew what they'd just  
agreed to.

**Should I continue? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
